The MMR Avengers
by candycanelila
Summary: Summary: A group of unlikely friends are trained by the Avengers to protect the camp and the people they love. (Includes real people from MMR, which is the summer camp I love.) Rated T cuz it'll have major feels and some violence and gore. Maybe


**AN: So, I've been at camp for a while and I met so many awesome people (I got four pages of signatures) and now I'm making the MMR Avengers. No, it is not some cheesy thing where the Avengers give them their powers or something stupid like that. Just read and trust me.**

**So, since it will be important, here are the names and ages of the main characters:**

**Blaise (Blaze) – 15, Nico – 15, Delainey – 14, Ian – 15, Chase – 16, Matt – 15, Amanda – 14, Grant – 14, Boe – 15, Jonathan – 15, Bryan – 11, Summer – 11, Joey - 11**

* * *

_Blaise_

It was the end of an awesome week at MMR and Blaise was exhausted. Grant had left almost an hour ago and he was now leaving himself. He said goodbye to the few friends that were nearby and climbed into a red car with his mom.

"So, Mom," Blaise started. "When are we getting home?"

"Oh…" his mom glanced at the GPS that was in her lap. "Around… eight thirty?"

"M`kay, thanks Mom…" Blaise stared out at the scenery, thinking deeply about the past week and all the new and old friends he'd had.

Blaise's mom tapped him on the shoulder a few minutes later. "Everything okay?" she asked.

Blaise nodded. "Just thinking,"

"About what?"

"Stuff,"

His mom chuckled. "We're gonna be in this car for another hour, you sure you don't wanna talk at all?"

Blaise nodded again. "It's not you, Mom, I just… wanna think…"

His mom nodded and they drove in silence for another ten minutes. After Blaise got bored of staring at the passing fields, he turned to his mother, who was glancing nervously in the rearview mirror every few seconds.

"Mom?..." Blaise started nervously. "Everything okay?"

She pursed her lips and shook her head subtly. "This car has been following our every turn since we left. I'm getting nervous…"

"Are you gonna…" Blaise gulped. "Call the police or something?..."

She shook her head. "Not yet. I wanna see if they're really following us." she dug her phone out of her pocket and handed it and the GPS to Blaise, who nervously took the items. "I'm gonna pull over, okay?"

Blaise nodded and swallowed. "Why do I have the phone?"

"If they follow us, I want you to run," Blaise began to protest, but his mom silenced him with a gentle tap on his shoulder. "You can call the police, and if nothing's wrong, it's no big deal, okay?"

Blaise nodded. "But what if it is a big deal?" he asked tentatively.

There was a moment of silence. "Then you'll be gone before it is."

There was more silence as Blaise's mom searched for a safe place to pull over.

"Mom?" Blaise's nervous, soft voice broke through the silence.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

His mom smiled. "I love you too…" She said, holding back tears.

A moment later, she was pulling over. Assuring her fears, the black vehicle behind them pulled over behind them.

"Blaise, hurry, just run, okay?" She urged him, her tears beginning to spill over.

Blaise smiled nervously, hoping it would be no big deal, just like she said. They quickly shared a hug and Blaise dashed towards the forest, glancing behind him to see the door of the mysterious car opening and a man dressed in a black vest with sunglasses came out. He saw Blaise running and muttered something to himself, pressing his ear. Blaise realized with horror that he was probably talking to someone else through a speaking device.

As he ran, he tried to reassure himself that his imagination was just getting the better of him. He slowed slightly in the forest to catch his breath and pull out the cell phone. He dialed 911 quickly and soon a woman asked him what his emergency was.

"Um…" Blaise tried to think of what to say. "My mom and I were coming home from camp and… And someone was following us. We pulled over and they followed us, so Mom told me to run."

"Okay, where are you?"

"Um…" Blaise pulled out the GPS and told her his location. She said that someone would be coming to check it out in a few minutes.

Suddenly, Blaise heard a distant bang in the direction he just came from. He jumped and gasped, throwing the phone back up to his ear. "Excuse me?" He asked, panicky. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, is everything all right?"

"No," He shook his head as tears threatened to spill. "I just heard a gunshot in the direction I just came from…"

The woman reassured him that police were on their way as he cried to himself. He leaned against a tree and nearly fell asleep when he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder.

He looked up, hoping to see a police officer who would tell him that everything was fine. Instead, he saw the man he had seen earlier when he was running. He gasped and tried to scream, but the man covered his mouth and shoved a sweet smelling cloth on his face. Blaise held his breath as long as he could and fought as hard as possible, but the man was strong and the chloroform won over his senses and he slipped into unconsciousness…

* * *

_Clint_

Clint sighed in relief as the boy stopped struggling. He felt terrible about kidnapping these kids and Fury still wasn't explaining why.

Clint sighed and grunted as he gently picked up the teenager, hurrying to the car where Natasha was waiting. He glanced at the boys tear stained face and decided that the gun shot really was a mean idea. He opened the door with his foot and gently put him down. Natasha glanced in the rearview mirror and frowned. "What happened?"

Clint sighed. "The gunshot was a stupid idea, now that I think about it," He threw himself into the car.

Natasha pursed her lips. "You drive, Clint. I'll sit in the back," she opened the door and walked around the car.

"Wait, why?" Clint hopped out of the car.

Natasha gave him a look that said _because I said so_ and took his place in the vehicle. Clint shrugged and got into the driver's seat, hurrying away from the scene.

* * *

**AN: So, Blaise is a long chapter. If you disagree and just want me to make chapter one longer, I can do that, I'm just stuck on writers block, so I'm having trouble with the next part. **

**ttyl ; -] **


End file.
